howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy of My Enemy (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup: C'mon bud! Work with me here, please! (Hiccup and Toothless walk) Hiccup: Shhh! We're almost out of there so... Toothless... just... (They see Astrid) Hiccup: Uh, oh! Astrid! He, he, hey, hey! So, what brings you here so early in the morning? You just go for a test flight with Stormfly? Yeah, well, same here with Toothless, though, of course, because Stormfly, that will be, you know... Astrid: I don't believe this! You're going for a recon flight, alone! With no support, no cover, we talked about this! Hiccup: I, I know, I just didn't wanna awake anybody, it's no big deal, really! Astrid: Yes, it is! It's way too risky! Hiccup, he's not out there! It's been months since the Viggo's... Hiccup: Fiasco? Astrid: I was going to say episode. You have to stop this! You're gonna wear yourself to the ground looking for this guy who doesn't want be found! Hiccup: I'm fine, Astrid, really! Besides, maybe Viggo isn't out there, but his hunters are! If I can find one to question... Astrid: They won't tell you a thing! Hiccup: You don't know that! Astrid: Look, if you're going, at least let me and Stormfly go with you. Hiccup: Fine! (Astrid goes for Stormfly) Hiccup: Okay bud, it's now or never! (Hiccup and Toothless fly) Hiccup: When Astrid finds out that you're not wearing your armor, I am not covering for you! Woo-hoo! But, with all that armor on, would we be able to do this? (Hiccup and Toothless fly in the sky) Hiccup: Man, that new tail is awesome! (Toothless flies in the ocean) Hiccup: I owe you one! (Hiccup sees a dragon hunter ship) Hiccup: Gotcha! Hey bud, let's get in closer! (Hiccup sees that the hunters are unconscious and land on the ship) Hiccup: Look like a dragon might got the best of 'em. Yeah, let's get out of here! (The hunters attack Hiccup and Toothless) Hiccup: What the... Sky, Toothless! Dragon Hunter: '''Fire! (Toothless is hit by an arrow) '''Hiccup: Toothless! C'mon bud, we can make that! (They crash on a island) Hiccup: I gotcha, Toothless! I'm right here! I know, Dragon Root! We just gotta wait it, bud! But who knows how long that's gonna take! C'mon! (The dragon hunters arrive at the island and go searching for Hiccup and Toothless while they hide in a cave) Hiccup: Oh, I am so sorry, bud, I'm so sorry I got us in this! I know, bud! I know, bud! Dragon Hunter 1: '''What's that by the big tree? '''Dragon Hunter 2: '''I can't tell. '''Hiccup: Oh, why didn't I listen, why didn't I listen, what is wrong with me? (Toothless screams) Hiccup: Shh, shh, shhh! Toothless, please! Ok, you stay still and keep quiet, I'm gonna buy us some time. I'll be back for you! I promise! (Hiccup leaves Toothless in the cave and finds two hunters) Dragon Hunter 1: Perhaps, this way! Dragon Hunter 2: Alright! Through there! Dragon Hunter 1: '''Where'd he go? '''Dragon Hunter 2: '''Landed here. '''Dragon Hunter 1: There he is! Get him! Dragon Hunter 2: '''After him! (Hiccup runs and sees the hunters down) '''Hiccup: What the... (Hiccup runs to the cave but sees a group of hunters and hides) Dragon Hunter 1: '''Keep your eyes peeled! You two go in that way! '''Dragon Hunter 2: Aye! Alright, let's go! Dragon Hunter 3: We think they got away, sir! Dragon Hunter 1: They didn't get away! I saw the dragon go down myself. Gather more men and double back. And check the caves! We're not leaving until we find the rider and that Night Fury! (Hiccup returns to Toothless) Hiccup: Hey, how you doing? You think you can stand up, bud? C'mon, let's try to get you up! What do you say, huh? C'mon! No, no, it's okay, I got you Toothless. It's okay, bud! Come on! Think, Hiccup, think! Dragon Hunter: Keep looking! The Night Fury went down somewhere around here! (Toothless screams) Hiccup: No, no, no! Toothless! No, you gotta be quite! Dragon Hunter 1: Hey, over there! Dragon Hunter 2: '''Okay! (Hiccup grabs a rock) '''Hiccup: If they want you Toothless, they're gonna have to go through me! (Dagur enters the cave) Hiccup: What? Dagur: Hello, Hiccup! Hiccup: Dagur?! I wouldn't do that if I were you! Toothless! (Hiccup attacks Dagur) Dagur: Easy, brother! Hiccup, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help! Seriously? You need to calm down. (Dagur pulls Hiccup out of cave to show him the unconscious hunters) Hiccup: You? Dagur: Plenty of time to answer all your Hiccup-y questions later! Right now, we need to move your dragon before this guys wake up. Or you can handle them yourself. (Dagur and Hiccup move Toothless) Dagur: Okay, keep it moving! That a boy, Hiccup! Hiccup: Don't need the encouragement! (Toothless growls at Dagur) Dagur: Hi there! Oh, c'mon! If I was gonna harm you, don't you think I would've done it by now? Hiccup: I don't know! You're pretty crafty! Dagur: Oh, crafty! Thank you, Hiccup! I appreciate the kind words! They were kind, right? Hiccup: You are so weird! (Dagur throws a dagger into a trap) Hiccup: Thanks! Dagur: Your welcome! (Later) Dagur: '''Dragons are a little heavier than they look. C'mon Hiccup! That's it! Help me out here! Wait here! We're good! Go! (Hiccup sees a waterfall) '''Hiccup: Oh, I knew it! What was I thinking? Dagur: Hiccup, this isn't a trap. Look! There! Hiccup: What? What are you... Dagur: HICCUP! JUST LOOK, please! I'll stay right here. (Hiccup sees a cave under the waterfall) Dagur: Be careful now, it can be a bit... (Hiccup falls off the cliff but Dagur catches him) Hiccup: Toothless! C'mon bud! Dagur: You gotta help me, Toothless! (Toothless catches Dagur and pulls him and Hiccup on the cliff) Dagur: Sorry about that! My fault! I should've warned you earlier! I'll try to do better. Hiccup: And I have officially stepped into an alternate archipelago. (Dagur, Hiccup and Toothless enter the cave) Dagur: Okay, right over here! Good job, Hiccup! (Dagur lights the fire) Dagur: Yeah, I tend to have a lot of time on my hands these days! (to Toothless) Here you go, little buddy, there you go! (to Hiccup) It's important to keep the mind sharp. (laughs) Yes! Answers! I did tell you those were en route. Well, after I came to the unfortunate realization that I was completely expandable while part of the dragon hunters and under the command of Viggo Grimborn... Uh, I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON HIS FACE AS I DROVE A... Have you ever tried that? It's catharctic! I used to think that the only deep breath were the last ones. (laughs) How's Heather? Hiccup: Yeah, you know, Heather... she's... okay... Dagur: Good, good! And her dragon? Was it Windshower? Hiccup: '''It's Windshear. '''Dagur: Right! Sorry! (to Toothless) Here you go, little buddy! (to Hiccup) Anyway, after that... learning experience, I drifted at sea for quite some time. Then shipwrecked here. I've been alone on this island for months. You know, it's amazing when a near-death experience and hours upon hours, upon hours, upon hours, upon hours, upon hours upon hours of alone time will do to the mind, body and soul, Hiccup! I mean, you should try it sometime! What's so funny? Hiccup: You... this... I mean, yeah, I knew you were crazy, but this take the cake! Dagur: I'M NOT... crazy. But I do understand your skepticism. Hiccup: Dagur, why in the name of Thor should I believe a word you say? Dagur: You shouldn't. I don't deserve the benefit of the doubt. (to Toothless) Oh, you take that little water, yes, you good boy! (to Hiccup) He's not looking good. Hiccup: He's never been hit with one of these. I don't know, maybe, maybe Night Furies react differently? Dagur: I never liked those Dragon Root arrows. Seemed like cheating to me. I hate cheaters! There is an antidote for this, you know. I saw Ryker and his men make it. I can give you the ingredients and together make the antidote to save your glorious Night Fury! Unless you want to take the chance for him surviving this on his own. (Dagur gives Hiccup a sword) Dagur: You may need that. They're still out there. (They leave the cave) Dagur: Bitter weed! That's the first ingredient. Looks like this, but darker. Hiccup: So, what caused this... new Dagur? Dagur: I told you! Near-death experience and a lot of time to think. Hiccup: About what? Dagur: Well, when you only care about yourself, life is simple. Your actions are clear, consequences... (laughs) Who cares? But when that changes... Hiccup: Heather? Dagur: She's blood, Hiccup! Which makes her even closer than you and me. (Dagur finds a Bitter Weed but a Changewing appears from nowhere) Hiccup: Changewing! (Dagur makes a sort of dragon-call and the Changewing disappears) Hiccup: What? Dagur: A little something I picked up along the way. (They continue the search) Dagur: Okay, now we need the branch of a Fire Fern. It's the long, red plant underneath the big Elm tree. Just make sure that you don't... (Hiccup screams) Dagur: ...touch it with your bare hands! Hiccup: Thanks for the early warning! Dagur: Uh, I gotta work on that! Give it here! Get, c'mon! Can't take you anywhere! Keep it in the water. Hey, next ingredient! Fresh water! So, you wanna tell me why you're out there on your own? Hiccup: Not really. Let's just say you aren't the only one who changed after Viggo Grimborn. Dagur: That stuff can kill you from the inside, Hiccup! Revenge, anger, obsession... Trust me, I know! It can make you do things you never thought you were capable of! Cause you to take chances, make mistakes! If that doesn't end you, it'll eat away at you slowly. You'll live! (The scene changes) Hiccup: Are you sure? Dagur: Yes, I'm sure! Purple Oleander! You always nag like this? Kidding! (Laugh) Sense of humor? No? Sense of humor, hmm? Hiccup: Blue Oleander can kill a dragon. How, how is purple any different? Dagur: Well, for one thing! Hiccup: Please don't say "It's purple"! Dagur: I was going to say nature! It's always a great mistery, Hiccup! Think Heather and I! We're brother and sister and yet we are very different! Hiccup: I must be out of my mind to go along with any of this! (A dragon hunter tries to hit Dagur but he punches him in the face) Dragon Hunter: '''My face! '''Dagur: Uh, that feels good! (Dagur fights with 2 other hunters and Hiccup come down) Dagur: I told you! I've changed! (Dagur pushes Hiccup on the ground) Hiccup: What was that for? Dagur: Huh? Stuck right in there, look at the way it's... I got a little... (Back at the cave) Dagur: Ah! Wow! Wuh! Those were some crazy dreams! Hiccup: You'll live! Dagur: You... did this, for me? I, I don't know what to say! Nobody has never... ah! Hiccup: Dagur, it was the last I could do! Think of it as a payback for... well, everything! (They look at the antidote) Hiccup: Was just about to give it to him! Dagur: Needs more purple! Definitely! There! That should do it! Hey, we can always wait for the effect of the arrows to wear off and hope they don't find us before then, but that could take quite a while! It's up to you, Hiccup! But I would suggest you lose your paranoia. It's a terrible existence! And it's not you! (Hiccup gives Toothless the antidote) Hiccup: Here you go, bud. It's okay! It's okay! Toothless, are you okay? Toothless! (to Dagur) What did you do? (to Toothless) C'mon, C'mon, stay with me, bud! (to Dagur) YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Dagur: Hiccup, I didn't know! You have to believe me! (Hiccup attacks Dagur and both fall in the river but soon they emerge at the bank) Hiccup: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Dagur: I didn't hurt your... (The dragon hunters capture them) Dragon Hunter 1: We're going to find that dragon, so it's only a matter of time. Why don't you make it easier, on everyone? Maybe this will burn a hole in your memory. Dragon Hunter 2: This way! Dragon Hunter 1: Now, you'll be part of the dragon hunters forever! Dagur: Okay! Enough! Enough! I'll take you to the Night Fury! Hiccup: No, Dagur! Dragon Hunter: Take a few more men with you! Just in case! (Dagur frees himself) Hiccup: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Dagur: Sorry, brother! You'd just slow me down! Hiccup: YOU'RE A FAKE, DAGUR! A FAKE! I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU! Dragon Hunter: Forget him! He's worthless! This one will take us to the Night Fury. We'll come for Dagur later, put an end to his miserable life. (At the beach) Dragon Hunter: Last checks! You wanna help that dragon? Help yourself? Hiccup: I'll die before I talk! Dragon Hunter: Then die you shall! Viggo will see to that. Take him! Move! (Dagur and Toothless appear) Hiccup: '''What? '''Dagur: Easy dragon! (Toothless lands) Hiccup: '''Bud! It's good to see you too! '''Dagur: I have no idea how you stomach that! Hiccup: Oh, Toothless! It's good to have you back! Now what do you say we show him how it's done? (Hiccup and Toothless fly very high) Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! BARREL ROLL, MULTIPLE BLAST! (They follow a hunter in the forest) Hiccup: They're so much tougher when they have you chained up, huh bud? (They return) Hiccup: Wait! Where he go? (They search for Dagur but didn't find him) Hiccup: Yeah, we owe him one! Besides, maybe he'll get to Viggo before we do. (A cloud reveals Dagur on the ship) Dagur: Hiccup, tell Heather I'm coming for her! Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts